Changing of the Guard
by Namiyo11
Summary: Winner second place IYFG Best Oneshot second quarter 2008! Kouga suffers far more than he expected after Naraku is defeated by Inuyasha. When he goes too far over the edge, what then?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm in charge, and I say that you three idiots will leave here tonight and won't come back until you can prove yourselves! If you were dumb enough to lose our prey, then you get to pay for it!" Kouga yelled. Gasps and mutters met this.

"But Kouga..." Ginta tried, and was cut off.

"Shut up! These weaklings have to prove themselves!" Kouga snapped. He leaned forward aggressively, dominating the boys with posture and intimidation.

Kouga had been angry and unreasonable ever since he lost his Shards, and his woman...and his vengeance against Naraku. He'd been taking it out on the entire tribe ever since. Like the three frightened youngsters standing in front of him now, with half the packs looking on unhappily.

Very few young wolves succeeded in their first hunt of large game. Especially when they had been sent off alone to hunt without someone to guide and teach them. Everyone knew that, and knew also that Kouga was being unfair from the moment he'd started this little custom of first hunts without aid. To make them stronger, he said. Already, two youngsters had nearly died for it, and now he was adding exile to the mix? This was excessive and uncalled for. Ginta and Hakkaku, even Ayame had been worried about him for months since Naraku was defeated and Kagome disappeared with the hanyou, and this was the last straw.

"Kouga...this isn't...right," Ginta answered nervously. Ayame nodded behind him. This new Kouga scared her a little, she truly wanted the old one back. But he did not turn to her, no more than he had since Kagome left. By a magic well, it was said. She again cursed the human as the new Kouga lifted his head and growled.

"Oh? You want to say that again?" Kouga asked, and Ginta shivered. But he didn't back down.

"This isn't how to teach a cub to hunt, Kouga. You know that!"

"I am leader here! I decide what happens! I make the decisions!" Kouga said angrily. Ginta stared into his friend's eyes, and saw it. Saw what losing so much had done to the proud, brave wolf.

He had lost himself.

"Then maybe you ought to step down," Ginta said softly. It was a plea. But it was taken as a challenge. A challenge to the little he had left, and it was too much for Kouga.

"Make me!" Kouga spat, and Ginta knew he was dead. The wolf lunged at him, and Ginta landed hard, bracing his feet against Kouga's chest and shoving.

The wolf flew backwards and struck stone. Kouga managed to shake it off as Ginta wondered how he'd done that! Kouga was so strong, stronger than anyone, had been ever since he got the Shards.

Ginta had no choice as he rose into a crouch. No point in talking now. Not when Kouga had attacked. He'd defend himself, but there was no joy in it. He hated battle, always had, but it was what you had to do to survive. He didn't look over when Hakkaku stared at them silently. Dear friends, practically brothers, and now they were going to settle it one way or another.

Kouga didn't even use the Gorashi. He didn't think he needed to as Ginta fended off his attacks. Again, far more easily than either expected. Ginta didn't consider that years of running after Kouga when he was as fast as the wind had left their benefits. He and Hakkaku were strong and fast and could endure much more than most.

They were more fit than the one who'd relied on magic to be strong.

Kouga realized that when he was batted away again and got up from where he'd been thrown. Ginta wasn't toying with him. He was weaker, and his friend didn't want to kill him, or take his place. He was trying to help him as always, and Kouga knew it. He didn't charge at Ginta again. Instead, he stood uneasily. Wolves were watching, judging. Condemning. He knew that too. He was no longer strongest. He was no longer worthy to lead them. Not if a low wolf like Ginta could take him so easily, and could kill him in a heartbeat if he wished. Everyone saw it.

He looked down at the stone, and nodded.

"Look after them," Kouga asked softly. Ginta paused.

"He will, Kouga. I'll help," Hakkaku answered quietly. Kouga nodded, removed the Gorashi, and set it down on the rocks. He turned away and left in silence, no one meeting his eye. He needed to find his strength again, without props. Time to face that.

"Ginta will lead us!" a wolf yelled, and the distressed new leader was congratulated. Ayame eyed him with interest, and a certain curiosity that made him blush.

She was the one who picked up the Gorashi and offered it.

"Here. Ginta, you are the leader. This is yours now. It's your right to carry it, and everything Kouga held is now yours," she said. Everything? Ginta stared at the beautiful maiden, and she flushed. But her eyes met his unflinchingly. She was intended for their ruler, to wed him to ally the packs. Judging from today, he was not a poor choice as ruler or husband, and Ayame was honest enough to admit it. Ginta understood that. Wolves were direct in such things.

But not for now. Soon, though. It was accepted by both, yes, but not now. Now, other things came first. Like mourning the loss of a friend and comrade who had lost his way. She saw his expression, and nodded sadly. She too would miss him. Hakkaku gripped his shoulder.

"They say no use of the Jewel is ever good, Ginta. Maybe...they were right," he said slowly.

"Maybe," Ginta looked at the cheering wolves, at the young ones who had caused this, and felt the weight of responsibility land on his shoulders. Kouga had buckled under that weight, under the weight of his dreams. Ginta's were far less ambitious. He only hoped that they would not take him down in turn.

He put the Gorashi on, and faced the future.

Author's Notes-This was originally written for the LJ community iyblind for the June theme 'New Beginnings'. I highly reccomend joining it, the stories are submitted anonymously and voted on, then authors are revealed at the end of the vote. It's a lot of fun! Also, I'm proud to say this has been nominated for an IYFG award in the Best Oneshot catagory. Enjoy, and thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


End file.
